Gabriela drove her car for $3$ miles on each of the past $12$ days. How many miles did Gabriela drive her car altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Gabriela went driving. The product is $3\text{ miles per day} \times 12\text{ days}$ $3\text{ miles per day} \times 12\text{ days}= 36\text{ miles}$ Gabriela driven a total of $36$ miles.